Julian Pierce
"A common misconception for the average idiot is that your family is your parents, your siblings..but in reality they aren't your real family, they're just the group of assholes you were born into. Your real family is the ones who'll die for ya, the ones who you'll die for..the ones who are proud to be called your brothers." _______________ about julian Julian was raised in a broken home, his father being a sex addicted drug addict whom was cheating on his mother with an underaged girl, and his mother often being passed out on the floor unable to care for her children. He was forced to grow up at an early age, only being around ten when he started to care for his younger brothers. This fueled him with rage for his parents, hating them with every bone in his body. In addition to this he was exposed to hard drugs and alcohol since he was a baby, eventually his curiosity of them leading to him trying them. Around the age of thirteen is when his personality really started to take shape, growing aggressive and cruel. He would often beat his brothers if they got on his nerves, rarely feeling sorry after he did it. Also around this time is when he began expirimenting more with drugs, alcohol and sex; these things beginning to take a toll on his mental health though he wouldn't achknowledge this as he was fixated on the idea that they helped him. As he got older his anger towards his parents only grew, planning to kill his father after he annouced that he was leaving his family for the teenager whom he had gotten pregnant. Julian was faced with the realization that he wouldn't be able to find Ryder once he left, he had to act fast. That night he stole his mothers handgun, his hand shaking as he prepared himself. He walked into the living room where his father sat and held the gun to his head, uttering every reason he could think of as to why Ryder deserved this fate. He then forced his father to call his lover, making him tell some bullshit reason as to why he wouldn't be coming to get her so that she wouldn't get suspicious and call the police. Then, bang. Brains and blood covered the floor and chair. Julian stared blankly down at the corpse, his own fathers blood covering his face. After staring down at the body with hatred and relief in his eyes he dragged the body out into the backyard, dug a deeper than average grave and buried him. He then began cleaning the blood and flesh from the living room, hanging up a black light to make sure he had cleaned up any trace of the blood with peroxide. A few years later and Julian still didn't regret this decision, though he does occasionally get nightmares about the incident. Once he reached his mid teen years he began to become more of an asshole, fucking anyone who would let him, doing hard drugs, and slashing innocent children across the face for getting in his way. Also around this time he got involved with a gang, learning he could actually trust a few people in the world, this is where he met his best friend, Jordan. The two have always been close since their mid teens, forming a strong bond over their shared expiriences. Over time Julian began to develop a crush on Jordan, though never had the courage to tell him in fear of it ruining their friendship. To this day he still has feelings for him, and, plans on telling this to him; though he wants to make sure the plan is perfect before he goes along with his plan to ask him out. _______________ appearance Julian is usually described as a rugged yet handsome figure to set eyes upon, standing at about 6'2 and weighing approximately 190 lbs. He has medium length hair which is brownish blonde in color which pair perfectly with his striking amber eyes. Onto the rest of his body; Julian is quite strong and has well defined muscles which he enjoys showing off to nearly everyone he comes across, therefore why he doesn't wear a shirt most of the time. When discussing his features the first thing most people point out is his scars, these being from his days working in a car manufacturer. His daily lounge-wear usually consists of loose fitting pants, often no shirt though he'll occasionally wear a tight-fitting tank-top that'll still show his muscles, and combat boots which he tucks the bottom of his pants into. _______________ personality Julian is often seen as an outgoing, funloving character however, this is not the full truth. While he can sometimes appear as this Julian is somewhat closed off, letting very few people into his personal life. This is especially hard as nearly the entire city knows of him. To those he speaks to for more than a few minutes his true personality can be seen. He often comes off as a charming, cocky, cunning, and sometimes pestering young man. Once you become friends with him you'll see that he can be very manipulative, willing to do anything to get his way. _______________ romance Julian is an overall sexual character, barely being able to control himself whenever he encounters a pretty face, which has lead to him cheating many times. He is attracted to baby-faced, brown haired green eyed women, though would leave his ideal woman any day for a handsome man, whom honestly he could care less about their features as long as he finds them attractive. ● current partner: none ● past partner(s): Samuel Whales(fling), Allisa Collins(Fling), Mason Pines ● sexuality+orientation: bisexual(homoflexible), biromantic ● currently attracted to: none ● ships: Jorian(Jordan+Julian) _______________ relationships format: name|relation|trust rate|thoughts Ryder|Father|0%|"Words cannot describe the hatred I have for you. Every thing you've done in your miserable excuse for a life has led up to your death, you deserved that bullet to your head more than anyone in the damn world. Rot in hell douche bag." Lauren'''Mother|0%|"You nasty, selfish, irresponsible, piece of human garbage. The universe's biggest mistake. The world's most terrible mother. You left me to take care of those fucking children, forced me to be the parent while you were passed out drunk. And you still expected me to call you mom? Pathetic." '''Tate|Younger Brother|50%|"Christ your a mess, your turning out like Ryder you nasty little twat. Pretty soon your gonna be out on the streets if you keep going along that path for christs sake. Why don't you take some responsibility for once in your damn life, stop expecting me to baby you, and get it through your thick skull that I'm not gonna be here forever." Klay|Younger Brother|60%|"Sorry you had to go through all the shit you did when you were younger, I should've done something about Ryder sooner..anyways, unlike everybody else in our family turned out a shitshow doesn't mean you have to. I'm working hard to scrap up some money for your tuition, but you gotta do your part to, get that god damn schollarship." Jordan|Closest Friend&Love Interest|70%|"Everything about you is just so fucking great, from your personality to your looks, just fucking everything. I've been in love with you since we were young, since the moment I realized you were different than all the others, different in your own amazing way. I'm glad to call you family, though one day I hope we can be more than that." Johnathan|Close Friend&Past Fling|65%|"We've been together for a few years now, and if I'm being honest I hated alot of it, but that sure as hell isn't because of you. You just helped numb the pain that came from half the shit that happened. Remember when we used to fuck in the schools bathroom stall? Or that one time in freshman year when those seniors found us doing it and nearly killed me? Heh, so much fun right." _______________ trivia ● he suffers from borderline personality disorder; it is currently un-diagnosed and though he knows deep down there's something wrong with him he refuses to believe it ● he has severe trust issues as a result of nobody in his childhood looking out for him or showing any signs of trust nor respect _______________ roleplayer info ● wikia: lucifer ● discord: ♢悪魔の雨♢#8231 Category:Characters